


Unfortunately You

by hiddenpea



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpea/pseuds/hiddenpea
Summary: Industrialist Hwang Minhyun loathed celebrities, he thought they're just good for nothing. Unfortunately though, he's dating a peculiar unexpected one named Kim Jonghyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first piece. I've been writing for myself all these times but today I decide to share it with you. I'm also a fan of nct and svt so prepare to have their appearances in my fics. Maybe. Not guarantee. For now, enjoy this short story of 2hyun. It will be divided into 3 parts. I will try to update as fast as I can. Thank you. Have fun.

* * *

**Hwang Minhyun loathed celebrities.** He didn’t really know when this certain detestation toward those famous figures on screen started. Probably when he had to work his ass off during his university days. How he had to lose his opportunity from being the representative student, just because the board of university thought that it’s better to use his competitor — a young male actor in his class — to boost the university’s image.

Or perhaps when he had to do more workload to cover for another lazy celebrity student who lacked participation during group assignments by hiding behind her tight schedules. How in the end he still didn't get enough credit and appreciation for his hard work because everything was taken by that shitty celebrity. 

Whatever it was, he couldn’t change his perception toward those pretty brainless figures. He thought they only took advantage of their looks when in fact they were just useless, overpriced, overrated and over-glorified by their insane fans. Even until this very day, nothing could change his solid judgement. 

Many years might have passed, now that Minhyun himself was also very successful for owning a multinational major electronics corporation in the country, he should have let go of his sentiment a little bit, shouldn't he?

But he still couldn’t. 

Sometimes it was even reflected in his work. Especially when an idea of hiring celebrities as models was brought in a meeting by his marketing team who had been dying to persuade him. Still, Minhyun was a man that couldn't be moved and it had been known to the whole company even to competitors. 

Minhyun claimed the idea as outdated and boring. Why did the company need to spend millions for these annoying famous figures who always thought too highly of themselves, when there were tons of advertising agencies out there who could give him more creative and intriguing ideas to promote his brand instead?

Besides, it was simply ridiculous to lay the fate of his company’s brand on the image of a mere human, just because they were _more famous_ than the rest of them.Basic line, he simply hated celebrities. There’s no way they would get a cent from his company. 

“Then, why are we dating?” Jonghyun turned and squinted at Minhyun. He cleared his throat as he put down the coffee mug on the kitchen counter. The young actor crossed his arms in front of his chest. He continued throwing the same look at his boyfriend, the pompous smartass businessman who had been nagging and nagging about the same topic.

Fortunately, he still loved him dearly until this moment. Therefore he couldn’t throw the mug at him, though he was tempted to do so after hearing his endless grumble about celebrities. 

“First. I like your face. You're not the most handsome, but you're just my style,” said Minhyun, half grinned. Jonghyun noticed he’s as tall as the fridge as he spat out those annoying tone while leaning beside the fridge.

“Just my face?” 

“I also like your voice. It’s cute when you get all giggly while calling my name.” 

“Should I giggle while swearing at your name? I bet you haven't heard that.” Jonghyun waited impatiently as Minhyun paused in the middle of his answer. “That’s it? Wow. Hwang Minhyun. We've been together for almost a year and you're only able to list two good things about me?” 

“I like how you always try to provoke me for a fight. Like now.” Minhyun gave away a smirk before he pulled Jonghyun close and stamped a few playful kisses on the side of his face.

Jonghyun squirmed and put on his signature disgusted expression at his boyfriend's making-up attempt. He knew the tall guy just sucked it up to him. Minhyun though, on the other side, was very used to this kind of response from Jonghyun. In fact, it was quite adorable in his eyes. 

To be honest, at first Minhyun didn’t know that Jonghyun was a rising actor when he landed his eyes on him. Loathing celebrities and the whole entertainment field made Minhyun completely outdated about their news.

That day, he just happened to meet actor Kim Jonghyun at a cafe. To be exact, he mistook him as the barista, totally unaware that the cafe was a drama filming site and the said actor was in the middle of acting as a barista. Just like every other ordinary day, Minhyun just spat out his orders at the counter.

The funny thing, Jonghyun managed to make all Minhyun’s orders as requested. The director even found the scene was quite natural until they decided to keep the camera rolling. It still amazed Minhyun to this very day. How could Jonghyun make all his order without any mistake, it's almost like he was born to run the business. 

That moment was engraved in Minhyun's mind. To Minhyun, Kim Jonghyun felt unique, rather amusing and everything about the fake barista left him a good impression. The only unfortunate thing from Jonghyun was his profession. Minhyun couldn't lie how he was slightly disappointed when he found out about the mishap. He was ready to make a move on the barista. On the celebrity though, he needed to think it twice or even more. 

However, it was actually already too late for him. By the time he tried to think with his logic, that fake barista's smile kept on flashing before his eyes. It's hard to think straight under the influence of such bright sunshiny smile. He knew he had fallen for the actor and his lingering feeling somehow made him do crazy things he'd never done before. 

It drove him out of his usual personality, straightly parked him into making an exception for once in his life. In days count, Hwang Minhyun finally had Kim Jonghyun's phone number in his possession. Since then, Jonghyun was the only celebrity that was allowed to enter his life. 

In the beginning, they agreed to go on a date for one night. That one night turned to three nights, three nights turned to a week, a week turned to a month and now without realising, a month had turned to eleven. Soon it would be their first anniversary. 

Although at first things didn't run as smooth as Minhyun thought, because Jonghyun was a little unexpected and he was logically organised, but in the end everything still turned out to be great. Nowadays, Minhyun could feel how their affection for each other had grown deeper on each passing day. 

If Jonghyun ever questioned the depth of their relationship, like earlier. Minhyun’s answer about his look and voice would only be partially true if he were being honest. He did like Jonghyun’s look, because that face and figure were clearly his type. But above all the physical things, Minhyun cherished how through their differences, they were still able to click and connect, even during hard times. 

They often could complete each other's sentences. They could also read each other’s mind just by taking one good look at the face. Sometimes even without saying a word, Minhyun managed to catch what Jonghyun thought of him. 

Minhyun also noticed how they often accidentally mirrored each other’s actions as if they were originally made as a pair. Having Jonghyun in his life made Minhyun think if soulmates did exist in this world. He must be so damn lucky, because not everyone could meet their soulmates among these 7,8 billions of people in this world. 

If only Minhyun could talk to Jonghyun more about his feelings, and less about his view on celebrities. Maybe it would make Jonghyun feel more respected in their relationship. However the prideful businessman still had the bad taste of his past experience with celebrities and the new reputation to maintain. He wouldn't mind taking the harsh route to set things straight with his boyfriend, especially when they’re involved in a heating argument about celebrities. 

“Can you respect my profession? Not all celebrities are like what you think!” 

“Which one do I think exactly? As in unnecessarily famous brainless people or overrated cheap pe..”

“You’d better end it right there, Hwang Minhyun, or..” 

“Or what? You’re gonna stab me with that chopsticks?” 

“I can't stand it! You’re really being an asshole today.” Jonghyun slammed his chopsticks down on the table in front of the TV. Funny, earlier he was craving for a bowl of spicy ramyeon. Now that his boyfriend started being an ass in front of him, it made him lose all his appetite. “I’m going! Don’t try to find me or call me!” said Jonghyun as he grabbed his coat. 

This evening, they were supposed to watch the finale episode of Jonghyun’s hit drama — The Royal Inheritance. It was a historical drama where Jonghyun acted as the hidden crown prince. The rating was soaring high and Jonghyun was quite proud to show it to his boyfriend.

He thought if Minhyun watched it, maybe it could change his perception about what Jonghyun did. He wanted to share his world to Minhyun, to let him know how he worked so hard all his life, or just to describe on how those cool scenes were made. However, he didn’t know why Minhyun kept on throwing his sarcastic criticism on every scene. Every damn scene that he had shed all his sweat and tears on it. It was irritating to the level where Jonghyun finally had enough because Minhyun started to make a fuss over a kiss scene. 

Of course Jonghyun would have a kiss scene, he’s not a kid. The drama genre was also a romance. Besides, it was just a sweet innocent kiss under the moonlight with the female lead. Jonghyun didn’t know why Minhyun would have to make a petty judgement over it, when their kisses were always more intense than that small little kiss.

However, to avoid more useless fights, Jonghyun decided to cool his head off and just leave Minhyun’s apartment for the time being. He needed some space from his ass-boyfriend. 

  
_‘I hate seeing you kiss another person on screen, Jonghyun.'_

_'You’re my boyfriend! You are mine!'_

_'You should have given me heads up before the scene played in front of my eyes!’_

Minhyun could have just told Jonghyun those, but how could he. Jonghyun would think he’s being stupidly childish again for not being able to differentiate a work from real life. But again it was his own fault too for having a relationship with an actor. 

“Shit,” Minhyun muttered in his empty apartment as he rubbed on his face. He disliked this situation. Questions were running around his mind. Why it was still so hard to date a mere celebrity when he was used to face more complicated deals and meetings at work. Something was not right, but whatever, Minhyun thought to himself. 

Kim Jonghyun, that guy, would probably feel better tomorrow. This was not the first time he sulked and left. This was actually what the actor always did every time they had a fight. He would wander away from Minhyun for a half to a full day, max. Then after that, Jonghyun would crawl, or go back to him again. 

"Yes, this is what he always does. It's nothing to worry about." Minhyun hummed as he flipped the channel to watch some news instead of the drama. He'd had enough drama in his life.

* * *

_to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun tried to get Jonghyun to move first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter II is up. I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. There's only one chapter left. I'll be posting as soon as I can. Thank you for your comments and kudos on chapter I by the way. It gives me a great boost. You are all so nice. I'm writing this just for fun but you all are so supportive. :D

* * *

**Three days had passed since their fight and there’s still no news from Kim Jonghyun.** This might break the record, Minhyun never had a cold war for this long with Jonghyun. Usually within 24 hours, Jonghyun would have given him some signals to reconcile, which Minhyun would gladly welcome with some gift or a warm hug as an apology. However, now that Minhyun noticed. It had always been Jonghyun who initiated their reconciliation. He never had for even once. 

It made Minhyun a little anxious. Was he always this self-absorbed, or was it Jonghyun that being too feeble with his own principle? He wondered if he should make a change this time. Maybe he should text Jonghyun first, but why did he feel so reluctant to type even for one sentence on his phone. 

Apologising seemed simple yet it’s also difficult because he’s not used to admitting his fault. Would Jonghyun see him as easy or docile if he did so? Jonghyun might think that he needed him more than he did, and although that’s true, Minhyun didn’t really want to show that vulnerable side of him to his boyfriend. 

“Ummm. It’s not that complicated, boss.” Minki, formally addressed as Assistant Choi, furrowed his eyebrows at Minhyun’s visible agony on his face. “Why would you treat your boyfriend as some kind of business deal?” He leaned forward to place some documents on Minhyun’s desk. “This is the deal with Yamamoto Corp, sir.” 

“It’s actually worse than a business deal.” Minhyun sighed as he reluctantly flipped through the documents in front of him. 

“Why can’t you just say sorry to him? It is more simple than you think.” 

“I’ve been with him for a year and no, it’s not that simple.” 

“Oh. Does he hold grudges?” 

“Well. A little.” 

“Are you sure that it’s not you who holds grudges?” 

“Get out.” Minhyun pointed at the door. “Before you give me a splitting headache.”

“Good afternoon, CEO Hwang.” A knock on Minhyun’s door suddenly interrupted the two. It was Manager Boo Seungkwan from the marketing team.

“Come in, Seungkwan.” 

“I’m here to deliver the new requested proposal for the new espresso machine, sir.” Seungkwan politely handed the documents to Minhyun. 

“Thanks.” Minhyun received and took a look at the front page. It somehow lacked something. “What if we tried something different this time?” 

“Gladly, sir. We’re still open to any idea,” Seungkwan replied. 

“I’m thinking of hiring a celebrity as our brand endorser.” 

“What?” Eyes wide-opened, Minki and Seungkwan reacted almost at the same time. Seungkwan immediately covered his mouth, afraid that it might look a bit too rude in front of his boss. 

“Any problem?” Minhyun darted his cold glare to the two employees. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungkwan cleared his throat. “But I think that’s a great idea, sir.” The marketing manager took this chance. 

After three years experience of working for Hwangje Electronics, Seungkwan actually had been dying to work on a project that involved a public figure. They didn’t know how jealous he was when he heard the stories from other companies' marketing team, showing off about their experience working with the trendiest celebrities in the country. 

“I have lots of suggestions in mind, CEO Hwang and I can prepare the new proposal for you right away.” 

“I’m thinking of some actors,” said Minhyun. 

Minki quietly rolled his eyes from the side. It was obvious, he could already guess where this was going. But poor Seungkwan was still out in the blur.

“I agree, sir. I wish we could get one of the A-list actors.” 

“Or the rising actor who just wrapped up his drama successfully, I suggest.”

“Right, like… Thirty Again or At The End Of This Life.” Seungkwan tried to come up with some of the latest drama titles. 

“Or maybe Royal Inheritance?” Minhyun added. 

“Oh, do you watch it too, sir? The actress, Kim Sejeong is so amazing. Should we try to give her a call?”

“That’s good but please try to call the actor too for another option.” 

“Of course, sir. I’ll come up with some options for the actor.” 

“Kim Jonghyun, Seungkwan,” Minki finally said. He couldn't stand all these ambiguous hints from the CEO to his marketing managers. 

“Pardon?” 

“Our CEO wants Kim Jonghyun to be the espresso machine model. Can’t you read the room?” 

“No, he doesn’t say so, hyung. I mean Assistant Choi.” 

“It’s alright, Manager Boo. Don’t mind him.” Minhyun halted before the two fell into another argument. “Just do what you can do best for this project.” 

“Alright, sir. I will pay attention to your suggestion. Actually actor Kim Jonghyun is also great. His chemistry with actress Kim Sejeong would be amazing for our brand. The two are named the nation couple for a reason.” 

“What do they call them?” asked Minhyun. 

“The nation couple, sir. Because they’re so lovely together.” 

Minki almost hissed at Seungkwan's explanation. Too bad the poor guy didn’t get his silent signal from the side. He immediately checked on his boss’ expression. Strangely, Minhyun was pretty nonchalant about it. 

“I see. Please prepare for both options first, Manager Boo.” 

“Yes, CEO Hwang. I will bring the new proposal to you this evening.” 

“I’ll be out for a meeting with an investor. Please just send it over email.” 

Seungkwan bowed at Minhyun before he excused himself. Minki sighed at the side when he saw Seungkwan safely get out from Minhyun’s office.

“I know what you think, Assistant Choi,” said Minhyun. “You can relax. I won’t eat your best friend alive.” 

“Oh, thank goodness. But yeah, right. Why would you suddenly want to hire Jonghyun though? If it’s about reconciliation, isn’t it easier to just call him and apologise?” 

“Who do you think I am?”

“Uhm. His _dumb_ boyfriend?”

“That’s why I won’t call him first.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Then get out.” 

This might be the way, Minhyun thought. Jonghyun might have ignored him, but there’s no way his agency would ignore this amount of money and rare opportunity. To be honest, Minhyun also wanted to see how Jonghyun reacted after he foolishly ignored him for days like this. 

..........

  
  


On the next day. Jonghyun tapped and scrolled on his phone as he was waiting alone in his agency director’s room. He noticed there’s still zero missed call and zero text from a certain man. _“That freaking cold man. Why do I still love him though?”_ Jonghyun wondered in his mind. 

It felt strange. He never cut contact with Minhyun for this long, and when they made up, he was always the one who would reach out first. However this time he’s tired of it. Besides, he’s the one being looked down. It was just natural if he wanted Minhyun to apologise to him first. Also, actually, he kinda liked this unexpected pause between them because it somehow gave him an unexplainable thrill inside. 

“Hey, Jonghyun. Sorry for waiting.” Aaron Kwak — Jonghyun’s first manager, now the agency’s director, waved a blue transparent file holder as soon as he stepped into the room. “This just came in. We got a new project that you might be interested in. A commercial deal. Check it out.” 

“Oh really?” Jonghyun smiled and nonchalantly received the file holder. He opened the first page, looked at the logo and immediately closed it again. “Nope.” He put it down on the table. 

Lumox — the new technology of espresso machines, a brand new product from Hwangje Electronics. There’s no way Jonghyun would accept this ridiculous and heavily suspicious deal from his boyfriend who always stated out loud that he hated working with celebrities. 

“Why?” Aaron wondered. “It’s a great deal. Famous brand, big money, fun job. There’s nothing you would dislike from this.” 

_“Huh. There is one. The owner.”_ Jonghyun scoffed inside. “I just don’t feel any connection with their electronic products, hyung.” 

“You use their refrigerator, aircon and even their TV.”

“Well. Those are gifts.” 

“You two are fighting, aren’t you?” 

Jonghyun nodded at Aaron’s guess. 

“So is this his apology? Damn, Jonghyun. You should marry him right away.” 

“Ew.” 

“What? If someone apologised to me with this much money I would forgive and marry him right away.”

“Is money all you think about in this world?” 

“No. I also think about this company, my future, food, and puppies.” 

“Whatever, but my answer is still no. I don’t want to work with his company. Besides, this is just one of his tricks. He hasn’t talked to me for days and suddenly this? This is more like bribery, while what I want from him is his sincere apology.” 

“Well, you sure, little brother? It would be a great help for our agency.” 

“Don't worry, hyung. I’ll just do another commercial. I’m sure there’ll be more offers coming.”

“Speaking of offers, you’re right. This also just came in.” Aaron put on a bright smile while showing another file holder in yellow colour. “A smart rice-cooker that can also be used to cook ramyeon.” 

“Wow!” Jonghyun turned his attention fully at the new proposal. He thought it was a brilliant product. 

“Alright then. I’ll tell the marketing to call Hwangje Electronics to turn down their offer. But you sure you don’t want to read it again?” Aaron waved the blue file holder in front of Jonghyun’s face. 

“No. I’m good.” Jonghyun smirked as he held up the yellow file holder in both hands. 

..........

On the way to the office, as he was sitting on the back seat of the car, Minhyun was busy scrolling on his phone. He'd been jumping between some work emails. When he looked at today's date, he realised that it was already the fifth day without any news from Jonghyun. Between longing or being angered, Minhyun started to grow impatient, especially after reading such a displeasing email from Seungkwan.

Jonghyun’s agency had responded with a rejection for their proposal without any particular reason or a chance for a negotiation. It was just ridiculous. How could they turn down such big money so easily. Didn't celebrities always like money, Minhyun thought. 

Feeling a bit lost and weighed down by the situation, Minhyun leaned on the back seat of his car. He loosened the knot on his necktie while throwing his sight out of the window. The blue morning sky somehow made his head feel a little clearer. 

“Do you need anything, sir?” his chauffeur, Mr. Han, immediately responded as he overheard Minhyun’s heavy sigh. 

“No, it’s alright, Mr. Han. Don’t mind me.” 

“Yes, sir.” The middle-aged man glanced politely through the rear view mirror. 

Minhyun turned back to his phone and tapped on his messenger app. Jonghyun might call him docile or whatever, but he already decided to send a text first to Jonghyun with just one simple sentence. 

_Kim Jonghyun, we need to talk._

  
  
  


Jonghyun should have known from the way he addressed him with his full name that he wasn’t in his best mood at the moment. His boyfriend should reply to him immediately if he’s wise. However, fifteen minutes had passed and his message was still left without any reply.

Jonghyun might be busy, Minhyun thought. But the CEO couldn’t contain his impatience. He took his phone out again and checked. His message wasn’t even read. He finally gave in and decided to call Jonghyun. But again his call was also redirected to the voicemail. 

He tried another way. This time he tried texting Jonghyun’s manager. 

Aaron hyung, where is Jonghyun?  
Why I can’t get a hold of him.

**Aaron Kwak:  
** I’m not his manager, you kid.  
I’m a director now.  
But he’s filming out of town today.  
We sign a great deal yesterday and  
they want to immediately film it. :D 

What filming?

**Aaron Kwak:  
** Rice cooker commercial.

Is that why you reject my deal?

**Aaron Kwak:  
** I didn’t reject it. Jonghyun did. 

Why?

**Aaron Kwak:  
** Ask him yourself, dude.   
But he’d be filming until midnight.

Give me the address. I’ll go there.

**Aaron Kwak:**

[Location Attached] 

But don't make a ruckus.   
If it's messed up or something,  
I'm going to sue you! 

“Mr. Han, turn the car around. We’re going to Jecheon,” Minhyun ordered. He sent the location to the car’s GPS. 

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

_to be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about that song. When you love someone, you open up your heart and make room for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. Enjoy the new chapter. Because the finale is a bit long so I divide it in 2 chapters so total there will be 4 chapters. Be back soon with chapter IV. :)

* * *

**It was winter and the road to Jecheon looked surreal in Hwang Minhyun's eyes.** The serene greyish lakes and the dark trees that were covered in snow, somehow that contrast resembled a scene he used to see in traditional paintings. He remembered how winter always brought peace to his mind. Maybe he should thank Jonghyun. If they were not fighting, he wouldn’t take this impromptu trip to Jonghyun’s filming site. 

However, slightly Minhyun still could feel his agitation inside. Actually since they started dating, this was the first time he ever made a visit to Jonghyun’s workplace. He knew about his boyfriend’s schedule in general but they never talked in detail, not to mention, a visit. He sensed that Jonghyun might already know that he would feel bothered by the idea, that’s why none of them ever brought up the topic. 

Minhyun prepared about what he wanted to say to Jonghyun. All his reasons, concerns and where they should take their relationship next. But sometimes with Jonghyun, things could get a little unpredictable so he didn’t know if his plan would be useful. He loved Jonghyun but he still couldn't figure it out if it was enough, as in if he was ready to be with him for the rest of his life. 

He imagined how his privacy might get invaded permanently the moment he decided to be family with a celebrity. Also, he had to share Jonghyun with the other celebrities Jonghyun co-starred with in his projects. Not to mention, his fans. It drove Minhyun crazy. He didn’t think this far when he first decided to date Jonghyun. 

At that time, everything was just like a dream came true. Jonghyun was everything he dreamed of as a boyfriend. From his personality, silly quirkiness, even to all his physical aspects. Yet, except his profession. 

“We’re here, sir,” Mr. Han suddenly informed him of their arrival at the location, waking up Minhyun from his spiralling thoughts. The chauffeur pulled up their car a few meters before the filming location. It was a charming villa with a small cafe in front of it. From a distance, Minhyun could see some crew around the area. He also noticed Jonghyun’s white van from his agency that was parked near the front gate. 

“Should we come closer to the front gate, sir?” 

“No, Mr. Han,” Minhyun replied immediately. “Here is fine, and please turn off the engine.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

For the next 30 minutes, Minhyun stayed quietly inside the car to observe while trying to think. Honestly, he was clueless about what he should do. Everything felt so awkward. Maybe he should call Jonghyun, but the guy never picked up, he didn't even reply to his message. Minhyun wondered if he should just call Aaron again, so he could easily get access. 

In the midst of his self-contemplation, Minhyun saw a male staff in black parka approaching his car. He knocked lightly twice on the car window, right on Mr. Han’s side. 

“Excuse me, sir. You can’t park here,” the man said. “This area is closed for a private event until 5PM.” 

“Is Kim Jonghyun inside?” Minhyun replied as straightforward as he always was.

“I’m sorry. I can’t answer that question. Please leave the area immediately.” 

“What should we do, sir?” Mr. Han sought Minhyun's approval. 

“Fine. Let’s drive somewhere else first.” 

“Yes, sir.” The chauffeur immediately started the car to drive away from the area. He gestured to the staff to get away from the car so he could exit the area. The staff let them through, though he couldn't cover the frown on his face. 

As the car was passing the filming site, Minhyun could catch a glimpse of Jonghyun from a distance briefly. He's certain that was his very own boyfriend, wearing a white sweater, standing outside on the balcony. He couldn't capture his face clearly but he just knew that Jonghyun must be smiling.

Strangely, that moment in seconds managed to make his heart race. For a while, all his anger seemed to vanish. It had been a while since he saw Jonghyun. It made him realise how he missed him. He wanted to see him closer, even just for a talk so he could listen to his voice again. However, Minhyun just didn’t know how and where to start. This was harder than any business deal. 

..........

  
  


Inside the villa, after filming for hours, Jonghyun finally got to take a break for around 30 minutes while the crew was preparing for the third shot. He still have three more left until the afternoon. His makeup and hair were still intact so he was left alone at the small lounge on the second floor. The snow on the trees was quite relaxing as a view from upstairs, and Jonghyun decided to sit back on the couch, crossing his legs while staring outside the window. 

That's when his phone suddenly rattled on the coffee table in front of him. The name ‘Aaron hyung’ was flashing on its screen. 

“Yes, hyung?” The actor immediately picked up the call. 

_ “Hey, Jonghyun. Are you in the middle of a break?” _

“Yep. What’s up?”

_ “Is everything alright there?”  _

“Yes? Oh damn, what did you do?” Jonghyun noticed that something seemed a bit suspicious from Aaron’s tone. 

_ “Nothing! I’m just checking.”  _

“Okay… Well, everything’s fine. The filming will continue in half an hour.” 

_ “Oh. That’s great. That’s great. And…”  _

“What is it, hyung? Just tell me.” 

_ “Well. Consider this as a little surprise. I swear I didn’t tell him to go there, but Minhyun might be on his way to your location.”  _

“What? How?” 

_ “Not my fault. He called me first.”  _

“That’s not the answer.” Jonghyun tried to control his voice as he started to draw the stylist’s team attention from across the room. 

_ “Anyway. Take care. Just be nice and don’t mess up the filming. I believe in you. See you tomorrow, Jonghyun.”  _ Aaron immediately hung up first. 

“Hello? Hyung? Hyung! Damn it..!” 

“Who's that? Aaron hyung?” The male staff in the black parka asked as he placed a paper cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of Jonghyun. 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nodded. “Thanks, Dongho.” He took a sip from the paper cup. “Where have you been?” 

“Cafe downstairs. Obviously.” Dongho gestured at the hot chocolate beverage in Jonghyun’s hand. “Oh and I also saw a suspicious black sedan outside this villa earlier so I made them leave.” 

“Black sedan?” 

“Yeah. It must be the reporter. Though the car is a bit too luxurious for a reporter. Damn, reporters these days are so rich. They drive a freaking Benz.” 

“Wait. Benz?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“E53?”

“You’re right. I know cars, but how you guessed that?” 

“Is the plate 9589?” 

“Wow. Now I'm shocked. How do you know it, Jonghyun?” 

Of course Jonghyun knew it. There's no way he wouldn't recognise his boyfriend's car. Now, how he was supposed to react knowing that Minhyun was already outside there. He wasn’t against his boyfriend’s presence at his workplace. In fact, he’d been lowkey suggesting Minhyun to take a look at the filming site sometimes. It was Minhyun who always seemed to go against the idea. Yes, Jonghyun could tell it even from his uninterested expressionless face. The man would probably say that it would be a waste of time, entertainment was a pointless field of job, and many more offensive things. That's why Jonghyun never really brought that up. However, why now that same dude suddenly appeared here without any notice. 

Jonghyun checked his phone again. He remembered he had muted Minhyun’s chat for days so there would be no new notification on his main screen unless he opened the app. He was right, now that he had opened his app, he could see there’s a new message from Minhyun. 

**MH:  
** Kim Jonghyun, we need to talk. 

From just one sentence Jonghyun could already tell how superior this bastard still thought he was in this case. He even called him in his full name. Jonghyun knew his boyfriend so well to recognise that it was a call for war instead of a humble attempt to reconcile. Did he not feel any single guilt for looking down on him, Jonghyun wondered. 

However, Jonghyun didn’t think he’s ready to have a face-to-face with Minhyun now. He's still working, he needed to focus and there were too many people around. They might get involved in heated arguments or worse, they might get dramatic. It's embarrassing. So it's best to reject this particular bossy message first for now. 

Jonghyun immediately typed in his reply. Short and as bossy as his boyfriend's message because Minhyun was not the only one who could be bossy in here. 

  
  


Later, Hwang Minhyun. Not now.

  
  


At around the same time, inside the car that's driving a few blocks away from the villa, Minhyun could feel the vibration from his phone. He immediately took it out to check on the new message. He almost smiled when he saw the sender’s name but he held himself after looking at the short reply. He immediately sent his replies. 

Back in the villa, Jonghyun looked at his phone get swarmed by more messages from Minhyun. 

**MH:  
** Jonghyun.  
Finally.   
Can we meet now?  
We need to talk.   
I’m close to your filming site. 

Later. I've already gone to another location.

**MH:  
** Liar.   
I just saw you on the balcony.  
Right about 29 minutes ago. 

Maybe you saw it wrong.

**MH:  
** I know what I see.  
I’m never wrong.

Of course.  
Because you’re always right.  
I’m the one who’s always wrong.

**MH:  
** I don’t know what you’re referring to.  
But what I meant was I’m never wrong in what I see.   
Anyway. Can we meet for a while? 

No. Not now. I’m busy.

**MH:  
** When will the filming end? 

I don’t know. Can’t really tell.   
I told you I’m busy.

**MH:  
** Sure.   
Cos you’re the only one busy here, right?  
Mr. Celebrity.

  
  


I mean I can’t really tell how long it's gonna take.  
Unlike your office hours, filming hours are unpredictable.  
Maybe if you paid more attention to my life,  
you wouldn't be such a jerk, Mr. CEO.

**MH:  
** That’s all I am to you right?  
A jerk.

At least lately, yes.

**MH:  
** Well then good. This jerk is breaking up with you. 

_ “Wait. No. No, I shouldn’t say that so easily.” _ Minhyun thought, immediately un-sending his message. But Jonghyun’s replies already came faster than he expected. 

Too late. I’ve seen it!  
Fine. If you want to break up. Just break up.  
Let’s see who will cry on his bed tonight like a little kid!

**MH:  
** You?

Yes, of course I will cry.   
I have feelings.  
Unlike someone.

Jonghyun closed the messaging app and set his phone on airplane mode, unwilling to see more messages or think about his boyfriend. Or, now should he say, ex-boyfriend. For now, Jonghyun needed to focus and get back to work first. That's his priority, because he's a professional public figure with a responsibility on his shoulders. 

On the other side, Minhyun was left disarrayed. This conversation definitely didn’t go according to his plan. This was why he hated texting, somehow he became more emotional on this little keyboard. He needed to meet Jonghyun so he could retract his words and set this thing straight. But damn it, Jonghyun seemed to have turned off his phone. His messages were all left as not delivered. 

“Mr. Han, I’m going for a walk," Minhyun told his chauffeur. "Drop me off at that park up front. You can wait for me somewhere else. But don’t get too far. I’ll call you immediately when I have finished with my business later.” 

Mr. Han followed Minhyun’s instruction and dropped him off at the neighbourhood park, it's located just a block from Jonghyun’s filming site. 

After his car drove away, with hands shoved deep in his winter coat, Minhyun took his time to cool off his mind. He walked around the area while calling Aaron. He needed instant access to the filming site without Jonghyun’s knowledge. It was a smooth process. When he reached the villa, the staff let him through but Minhyun decided to wait for Jonghyun at the cafe downstairs. He didn't want to disturb Jonghyun while he's working on the second floor. He knew that he should respect his boyfriend's space. 

With a sandwich, cheesecake and a few cups of coffee, Minhyun managed to spend three hours in that cafe. He kept himself busy with responding to work emails and making calls to his staff and clients. Somehow works helped him to get distracted. He noticed the sky had already turned grey outside when he heard some noises coming down from upstairs. He saw some familiar faces of Jonghyun's staff like Sook noona and her team that started to come down from the second floor. 

The clock had shown 17:10, the filming must have come to an end just like the schedule given from Aaron. Minhyun sat straight and folded his arms in front of his chest, focusing on every personnel that passed by the cafe window. He had strategically picked the right seat where he could observe everyone without being noticed from inside. 

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally caught a quick glimpse of Jonghyun coming down from the stairs, passing by and heading straight into his van. Minhyun immediately followed, he left a tip on the table and exited the cafe to approach the white van. 

As Minhyun had stood beside the van, he knocked first on the closed door of the second row. Jonghyun who still had his curtain closed from inside thought that it was probably just one of the filming staff, maybe he forgot something and they brought it to him. Therefore, Jonghyun immediately just opened the door, unaware that he's simply giving access for his boyfriend. 

“Argh!” Jonghyun’s heart felt like almost jumping out of his chest right when he saw it was his boyfriend who was standing in front of his door. “Why.. why.. why are you here?!” He started to stutter. His mind was a mess, he completely thought that Minhyun had gone home. 

“Hello, Sook noona,” Minhyun bowed and greeted one of Jonghyun’s senior assistants first. She was sitting next to Jonghyun's seat on the second row. “Let me borrow Jonghyunnie for this evening, okay? I promise I’ll take him to Seoul safely.” He smiled courteously at the senior assistant. One of his hands was already around Jonghyun’s wrist, ready to guide him out of the van. 

“Oh, lovebirds. Okay, Minhyun. Just take this luggage. See you in Seoul.” She smiled and waved at Minhyun. It wasn't a strange request she thought, because Minhyun often took Jonghyun out for a date after a schedule like this. “Bye, Jonghyun. See you tomorrow.” 

“Noona!” Jonghyun complained to his assistant. 

“What?” She glared at Jonghyun while poking Jonghyun out of the van. 

“Let’s go, Jonghyun.” Minhyun took Jonghyun's hand.

“Wait! I.. I..” Jonghyun was flustered but he didn’t want to draw attention. There were still some other crew around the villa and it was childish to act so dramatic in front of his own staff. He didn't want to say it out loud to them that he's having a fight with his boyfriend. So, with no option, he just complied and quietly followed Minhyun outside, hoping that it's gonna be fine. 

..........

The sun started to set when Minhyun led Jonghyun along the sidewalk, away from the filming site. Jonghyun didn't know where they were going and t he sky had turned darker but fortunately it wasn’t snowing. The two men didn’t exchange any words as they walked aimlessly through the quiet neighbourhood. 

It was confusing, tiring and cold, but at least Minhyun’s hand felt warm on Jonghyun’s palm. He looked forward but all he saw was only Minhyun’s shoulders. Jonghyun was confused, should Minhyun say something at least by now, but why did he keep on being quiet and walking by himself without even looking at Jonghyun. He said he wanted to talk, but why he didn't start talking. 

“You know... It’d be a problem if my pictures were taken,” Jonghyun started to mutter first. He's tired of waiting. 

“Uh?” Minhyun stopped and finally turned to look at him.

“My face is completely exposed.” Jonghyun pointed at himself. 

Minhyun immediately caught on. He noticed Jonghyun didn’t get to wear any mask or even his favourite black baseball cap to cover his face. The actor must have unintentionally left them all in his van. 

“Come here.” Minhyun then led Jonghyun into a small empty alley. The street was still wet after the melted snow, it was a little slippery but somehow it looked beautifully golden under the yellow street lamps. 

They stood under a lamp post where Minhyun started to  unravel the grey scarf around his neck. He then gently wrapped it around Jonghyun’s neck. He noticed the cold breath that was coming out of Jonghyun’s mouth when he tied the scarf on. Jonghyun must feel so cold, so Minhyun made sure the scarf also covered up to his nose so Jonghyun could warmly snuggle in while hiding his face in public. 

“For a while I forgot that you’re a celebrity,” Minhyun said, half-chuckling.

“Let’s not start.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes up at Minhyun. 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just how you’re to me. You’re just my... boyfriend.” 

“Ex.” 

“Please, Jonghyun. You know I didn’t mean that. I was just carried away in our argument." 

“You might not mean that for now. But what about tomorrow? Or next month? What if your heart changed by then? What if your mind and your sentiment toward celebrities finally get to reign over your feeling for me someday? Should I just let it happen and do nothing?” 

“I… Honestly, I've never thought I could come this far with you when we first started this relationship.” 

“You intended to date me just for a short term?” 

“No. That’s not what I meant. Damn it! Why is it so hard to talk with you today?” 

“Then stop talking, and take me home first. It’s cold and I think I’m having a fever.” Jonghyun grabbed Minhyun’s hand and put it over his forehead so he could feel his temperature, proving that he’s telling the truth. Minhyun was about to argue back but he immediately could feel the burning heat on Jonghyun’s skin. 

“Alright. Alright. Please don’t get angry. Let me call Mr. Han and I’ll take you home.” 

“I’m not angry. You’re the one who raised your voice first.” Jonghyun sulked and looked away from Minhyun, shoving his both hands deep in his pockets to fight the shiver. Minhyun sighed softly at the sight. He quietly took one step closer and put his hand on Jonghyun's upper arm. He rubbed his arm to make Jonghyun feel warmer as he's making the call. 

* * *

_to be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun decided to just talk it out.

* * *

  
  


**After a long quiet journey, they arrived in Seoul at around 8 in the evening.** Jonghyun told Minhyun to just go home after dropping him off at the lobby of his apartment, but his dumb boyfriend insisted on walking him upstairs to his apartment. Actually Minhyun meant to stay longer, he felt he needed to talk more about their relationship with his boyfriend. Besides, he's also worried that Jonghyun's fever might get worse. 

Minhyun expected the tension between them had somehow simmered down a bit after all those distance and quiet moments between them, but apparently Jonghyun’s anger still hadn’t settled yet. He noticed how Jonghyun sat as far as he could from him in the car earlier. Even though he bumped his head a few times on the window when the car’s shaking, Jonghyun still chose to stick himself to the door, leaning on it as he fell asleep instead of getting closer to Minhyun's seat. 

When Jonghyun was sulking like that, it was always childish and silly in Minhyun’s eyes. But part of it was also kind of adorable. Jonghyun was always acting like a little boy when he's in a bad mood.  Usually there’s nothing that Minhyun would do about it. It’s always better to let Jonghyun deal with his own emotion in his own space than for Minhyun to get involved with it. Later when he got more relaxed, Minhyun would approach him again. That was always the sequence between them. Unfortunately this time, it seemed to take longer for Jonghyun to calm his emotion but Minhyun wanted to wait for it. 

And so he waited quietly, as Jonghyun stood and emptied the whole bottle of chilled water from the fridge. Minhyun sat near the kitchen island and just observed his boyfriend quietly from the side. That close attention started to crawl in Jonghyun’s nerves and annoyed him. 

“Are you really not going to go home?” Jonghyun slammed the plastic bottle on the top of the island while turning his face at Minhyun. 

“I still have some things to talk about with you. Do you want to get some dinner first?” Minhyun took out his phone and opened an app to order food. “How about jjajangmyeon? Your favourite.” 

“We have nothing to talk about. Just go home. I’m tired!” 

“Do you want a massage?” 

“No.” 

“Earlier you bumped your head a lot in the car. Does it still hurt? Let me see.” Minhyun stretched out his hand to rub the back of Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun grimaced but he didn’t know how to respond to it. It was actually embarrassing but in his defence, he was so tired after the filming so it's normal to get sleepy during that comfortable ride. 

Minhyun smirked before he went on to reach down on Jonghyun’s neck. Jonghyun immediately shrugged and scrunched his shoulders at the sensitive contact. Looking at the reaction, Minhyun continued to gently squeeze a few times more before Jonghyun swatted his hand away from the back of his neck. 

“Stop it. I know what you’re trying here.” Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows at Minhyun. He liked his boyfriend’s touch, he always did. But he’s also still angry at him. Minhyun was always like this. Messing with him first, then acting like it’s nothing instead of solving the root of the problem. Jonghyun felt if he didn’t address the issue properly this time, it would only snowball in time. At that time, if he had to part way with this fool, he didn't know if he could take the pain. Because the deeper the root, the more difficult it would be to be retracted. 

“Listen.” Jonghyun took a deep breath. “Hwang Minhyun... I really like you and I would really cry tonight if tomorrow you’re not in my life anymore. But do you think... we can go on like this… forever?” 

“I don’t want to break up with you, Jonghyun.” 

“I don’t want it too. But what should we do if we keep on fighting about my job? You know I can’t quit. This has been my life.” 

Minhyun couldn’t reply to that question. If he’s being honest and foolish, he just wanted Jonghyun to choose between him and his job, but that would lead to another fight. It would be childish and he liked Jonghyun more than his ego, he really did. He just didn’t know if he could fit in the celebrity’s lifestyle. 

“Hello?” Jonghyun waved his hand. “I need your answer here, ahjussi.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Minhyun caught Jonghyun’s hand from waving. 

“Well, you’re not responding.” 

“I am thinking.” Minhyun gently pulled Jonghyun closer. 

“Fine.” 

“I love you. I really do.” Minhyun tilted up his face and looked at his boyfriend. “I know it’s really hard to believe but I do care for you, and your career. In fact, I've watched all your dramas and movies yesterday, and the day before and also two days before that.”

“You?”

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” After all the countless futile attempts Jonghyun made to get Minhyun sit and watch his projects with him, it was strange to know that this fool now had watched everything on his own will. 

“Well… I miss you. A lot.” 

“You could have just told me.”

“I know, right?” Minhyun looked down and scoffed to himself. “I was being a fool and... jealous.”

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I don't like seeing you kiss those people on screen."

"Oh? Wow. This is the first time you say that." Jonghyun widened his eyes. He didn't know Minhyun would feel bothered. To him as a professional actor, it was always just business. He should have thought about it. It might be a lot to take in from his boyfriend's point of view. 

"Yeah, I know. It's pathetic and childish."

"No. It's called an honesty and I love it. You're always being quiet or sarcastic about my scenes. I thought you hate my acting." 

"That's impossible." Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows at Jonghyun. "I admire you for it since the first time we met. I thought you're a real barista."

Looking at Minhyun's earnest face made Jonghyun lean forward. He sighed and put his arms around Minhyun’s neck with hands wrapping over his back. He landed his chin on Minhyun’s shoulder and squeezed him tightly. 

It was unexpected yet it melted Minhyun’s heart, suddenly he felt the walls in his fortress start crumbling down. He took Jonghyun closer with an arm around his waist and another around his shoulder. His nose was sinking on the side of Jonghyun’s neck, breathing in the warm scent that always had a special place in the depth of his heart. 

Soft breathing, warm skin, it was comfortable to be in each other's arms like this with a little swaying in between as they depended on each other for balance. They stayed like that for a while, for this hug felt like that first step they took when reaching home after a long journey. 

Minhyun was so thankful that he got to say what's on his heart and that Jonghyun was still here with him. It’s unimaginable not to have this kindhearted fool on his side tomorrow. Moreover, he’s glad that Jonghyun also thought the same way. 

"You don't need to worry," said Jonghyun. "No one can ever kiss me like you do, and I can never kiss them like I kiss you." 

"Yeah.. well,"

"And my next projects won't be romance." Jonghyun cut before Minhyun would continue on his another doubt. "There would be many actions and thriller coming my way." the actor chuckled in his own amusement. "You know I always want to act as detective, prisoner or even a zombie."

"But it's okay, Jonghyun. You can act in any kind of project as long as you want it." Minhyun squeezed Jonghyun and slightly swayed him side to side. "Just please give me time. I can't just change overnight." 

"I get it." Jonghyun laughed and patted Minhyun's back. "Thank you for being honest with me. And Minhyun?"

"Hm?"

"You should know that my most favourite genre is... romance with you." 

Minhyun held his breath before he bursted out in scoff at Jonghyun's words. "What the hell." He squeezed and peppered Jonghyun with kisses on his cheek as he's scrambling on his hair endearingly.

Their intimate moment had to stop only when Minhyun heard a soft growl that came out of Jonghyun’s stomach. He laughed at the sound and that’s when Jonghyun had to let go of him for a glare. 

“Jjajangmyeon?” asked Minhyun. 

“Oh, definitely.” 

  
  


..........

One year later. 

  
It was 04:30 in the morning. The sky was still dark outside, yet a yellow dim light was turned on in a bedroom in one of the high rise apartment in Seoul. A man was snoring softly on one side of the king size bed as he was covered in thick duvet while the other was dashing from across the room. 

“Jonghyun, wake up!” Minhyun shook Jonghyun’s shoulder as the other kept on mumbling nonsense in his sleep. “You have to be on the filming site in one hour.” 

“But I just got home.” 

“Be professional, Actor Kim. It’s your last filming today. Come on! Look at me, I've even got any sleep until now yet here I am still more on-time than you. Time is money, Jonghyun.” Minhyun took off his eyeglasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been staying up all night planning for a new project, the third factory in Guangzhou. 

“Ugh. Fine fine. Enough with your nagging,” Jonghyun grumbled while stretching his arms out of his cocoon of blanket. He sat and slumped on his bed with his hair strands all messed out. “You know.. I am thankful that you’re getting more and more supportive now. But why do I miss the _‘I-don’t-care’_ you sometimes?” said Jonghyun while rubbing through his messy bed hair. 

“Just be thankful, you, my ungrateful one and only fiance.” Minhyun bent down to playfully rubbed and kneaded on his cheeks before he cupped on Jonghyun’s face. “Get out of bed now.” He warned and briefly pecked Jonghyun on his lips. 

"Hmm. Hwang, I need more than one of that," Jonghyun said. "Come on. You'd be off to Guangzhou this afternoon. I will miss you." 

Minhyun sighed and surrendered at Jonghyun's words. He always knew the thing to make him all excited. He kicked off his slippers and jumped on Jonghyun on the bed to give the actor more than just two kisses. 

* * *

_the end._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter IV aka the final chapter is done. Whew, I'm glad that I finally get to finish this fic after a quite of struggle. It's so hard to finish an on-going fic when more ideas about other fics just keep popping in the middle of writing process. But I can't stand unfinished work so I push myself harder to finish this first before starting another one. Haha. Enjoy and thank you so much for being with this fic so far. Have a good day. :)


End file.
